


The Geisha

by Janmidget



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, misana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janmidget/pseuds/Janmidget
Summary: Sana is a rebel presidential daughter and Mina is her berserk bodyguard





	The Geisha

2Na || THE GEISHA

“CATCH THE FIRST DAUGHTER FLEEING OFF TO THE LEFT WING IDIOT!" I heard baritone voice of the beefy presidential guards as them with the troupes of muscular guys and stern cold girls. I mentioned it. Presidential Guards they were. I laugh looking down at the ground floor, they literally looks like ants losing the lines of queue tracks. I turned around and puts on the last make up on my face. A triumph smile also crept down it. Slowly, I removed this peach preppy dress I had to wear attending various cringe worthy political pep talks and whatsoever.

I scanned my fingertips to the lined sexy black dresses in my huge walk-in closet. There I found, the body revealing dress; neckline dropped low barely covering both of my yummy perky breast and sexy bare back showing which lengthen almost just below my knees. I happily tossed my formal dress and slip the sexy outfit in me. My inner slut celebrates seeing how sexy and revealing I am.

Tonight, I’m not the preppy first daughter myself. I’m Minatozaki Sana, the geisha.

\--

I sexily swayed my hips on the stage earning loud cheering from the horny old mans aka my audiences and they were looking at me like wanting to tear my dress off. I bit on my lower lip and parted both of my legs showing their favourite clothed part. I smirk when the audiences cheer went louder and hornier.

I’m sexy and I know it.

I walked through the narrow pole and snaked myself in the sexiest way. I slowly lift my skirt teasing the audiences aching hard ons so bad. I’m enjoying it so much. Well, I just am doing my best when I’m still on limelight.

“Striip!!" One huge voice of a dirty man suggested. I ignored him and just give his direction the sight of my clothed feminine side and I can barely hear their delirious moans and cheering. After so much tease, I went down the stage to be replaced by another batch of dancers. This batch is the nudy one.

I swayed my hips side to side as I walked at the counter ordering tequila for myself. Beside me seated, a quiet foreign man eyeing me from head to toe. I can feel it although I’m not looking at him. His eyes stayed at my almost exposing boobs so I squeezed them in purpose. I hear him clear his throat.

“I’m Theo. Martindale," he said with his huge baritone voice echoing my ears. I faced him and smile.

“Sana. I’m Sana," I introduced myself not saying wrong word of baring my family name. Well, we are the only one using this in whole wide world. Just chains of unfamiliar relatives.

“Mind to share long night with me?" He whispered and I can feel him leaning in to give my neck a nipping. I breathed heavily and flashed my lopsided smile.

“Sorry. I’m reserved for tonight. Let’s just hang on a little. Dance maybe?" I asked and winked. I can see him sigh but smirks when his hands find its way on my waist.

“Sana. Our customers are here." Nayeon announced. I was stopped frozen tracks for a moment. I left Theo and walk with the unnie. She walked excitedly at the VIP seats and there we found two heads up on the big back rest.

“You’ll take one in right or left?" She asked as we stopped for a while.

“I think I’ll go with the right," I muttered.

“Good luck with your first take home costumer Empress-san," She cheered on me. I just chucked on my tongue as I rolled my eyeballs hardly. When we both reach the seat, my lips unconsciously went ‘o’ seeing my costumer is actually a woman. I calmly seated in front of her and so does Nayeon in front of her costumer. They started talking and I can see Nayeon is enjoying flirting with her guy costumer while I’m being left here silenced since I don’t know how to do it with a girl.

Nevertheless, this woman got some kind of charismatic sex appeal. Her fine face figure looks so sexy and charming herself. I never had dreamed on checking out a hot woman like myself. Her behaviour played cool. She had her legs curled on 4 position seating so manly. Her hands in both of the side couch while her cold eye boring on me. I sexily walked towards her and seats on her lap. I felt she puts her hands on my waist and kissed my bare shoulder. I heave a sigh before I tried to start off conversation with slight confidence.

“Hey you pretty. I want you to know that performance payment doubled when it was same sex. I hope you won’t mind," I said trying so hard to play coy and idea less about her intense staring that actually making me felt a bit uncomfortable. I took the glass of red wine at the table and sip on it trying to hide my discomfort. Peaking at her reaction a bit, I felt my body just literally burned when she licked on her lower lip.

Oh god. I’m not turned on.

I hurriedly put the wine down and breathed heavily before I fan myself when her beautiful face changed into something jerky. She leaned on her seat and took something on her pocket. 

I had my eyes and lips wide open when she introduces herself. “I’m Myoui Mina," and after that, she puts a cold gun and wallet with a highly paid badge on my lap. “The newest personal guard of the presidential daughter."

I knew it.  
I FUCKING KNEW IT.  
I’m whipped. Fucked up good time.

**Author's Note:**

> another start up


End file.
